Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1) a process of rice plant regeneration from mature zygotic embryos excised from mature rice seeds 2) two processes of transformation (nuclear and plastid) utilizing rice seeds with embryos via biolistics-based particle bombardment and 3) use of the above processes to produce transgenic (nuclear-transformed) and transplastomic (plastid-transformed) rice plants 4) production of transgenic and transplastomic plants carrying novel phenotypes (e.g. herbicide resistance).